Transformers: The Energon Wars
by Lnzy1
Summary: TFE redone to my liking! scary thought, eh? Asault on Autobot HQ! Autobots race to fight this new enemy, but the enemy may not be an enemy at all...Chapter 5 up. Love it? Hate it? Don't care, just read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Alright ppls! This is the first chapter to the remakeing of Transformers Energon. Be ready for you favorite robots in Disguise to kick some Terrorcon cans as well as a few Decepticons!

Read?  
Set?  
READ!

The army was growing faster than expected. Two of guards watched as more Terrorcons we born from the factory. The assembly line crowded with yet to be assembled Terrorcons. The slaves worked vigorously to try and work as hard and as fast as possible to please their overlords who kept a close view from a short distance. Any who opposed them would be sent straight to the pool. A large hole filled with orange water. The discoloration of the pool was due to the gallons of mech fluids that had been spilt inside from the many mechanic victims of the Quintossons.

In their courts all were innocent, than they were fed to the vicious Sharkticons that lay and wait in the depths of the pool.

"Work faster!" Cried the whip master as he swung his tentacle around like a whip. "Or you'll be made acquaintances with the Sharkticons!"

The frightened slaves pushed their limbs faster at the threat.

From a dark room he watched as his army, his plan, was taking shape.

"How beautiful is it." Said one face, than it's head spun around reveiling a second. "Yes. Such beautiful fear and destruction."

The leader of the Quintossons laughed maniacally as his four faces spun around in chorus channeling an eerie echo throughout the building.

Optimus Prime looked out onto Icon. Memories of when he fought life and limb to defend this city from the Decepticons. With Megatron gone and peace restored Optimus began to wonder what other threats might be out there waiting to take their chance.

Some might have called his paranoid or even a tight wad, but not matter the case, all those years of civil war had taught him one thing very clearly; danger comes from unexpected places...and often.

His steps echoed through Autobot HQ's halls. 10 years of peace had graced the surface of Cybertron and none thought it would ever end. That the worse was behind them and it was all down hill from here.

Prime was oblivious to his surroundings as he walked on.

Hot shot was looking around for his commander when he bumped into him in the hall.

"Um, Sir!" Hot shot replied startled.

Optimus looked up after being startled out of his deep thoughts.

"Oh! Sorry, Hot shot. I wasn't paying attention." Prime confessed.

Hot shot nodded.

"I see. Well, I've been looking all over for you." Hot shot told his commanding officer.

"Really? What for?" Optimus inquired.

"It's about those security plans you sent to the council." Hot shot answered.

Optimus would have raised his eyes brow if he had any.

"What did they say?" Optimus asked half knowing the reply.

"They said, 'they'll come in handy next time we have a war'. Sorry rime, but you know they are right." Hot Shot told his Commander.

Optimus started to walk on and Hot shot followed and continued, "Sir, please. I mean I understand you're being careful, but we're not battling the Decepticons anymore."

"No, Hot Shot. You're right we aren't." Prime nodded.

Hot shot starred at his commander.

"But if we completely let out guard down I can guarantee we will regret it." Prime informed. "If the council does not feel the same way there is nothing more I can do."

"Aw c'mon cap! Don't be such a downer! You're a hero!" Hot shot said with a smile as he clapped Prime on the shoulder. "You liberated the Minicons **and** defeated Megatron. It's like everything you say you'll do comes true!"

Prime couldn't help but smile at his friend's optimism.

"True, but that doesn't excuse the facts." Optimus said as they continued down the corridor.

Scorponok stomped down the hall of the factory and stopped at a door with two Terrocon guards at each side of it. They immediately stepped aside for Scorponok.

"You summoned me Alpha Q?" He asked after he had entered the room and the door had closed behind him.

"Yes, we did!" The Quintosson hissed. "Our terrorcon scouts have found a planet abundant with Energon. It resides in SOL galaxy."

"Do you wish that I confirm the presence of energon?" Scorponok asked his master.

"No need. The inhabitance of the planet have discovered it and are using it for their own uses." Alpha Q said as he switched heads.

"I will assemble a fleet of Terrorcons to dispatch immediately for the planet." Scorponok said determined. " That Energon is as good as ours."

"Do not disappoint us Scorponok. You know what happens when we are displeased." Alpha Q said evilly.

"Yes!" Scorponok answered nervously.

With a salute Scorponok left the room to gather a fleet of Terrocons for the invasion that was to come.

Scorponok gather together his Generals; Ravage, Divebomb and Cruellock.

Each one of the Generals had 30 of his troops at his disposal for this mission.

"What's our mission?" Ravage asked.

"We are to secure a planet, ripe with Energon, for invasion." Scorponok answered as they continued through the hanger towards their ship.

"Oh goody. Death, destruction, and carnage!" Cruellock cheered viciously as he rubbed his claws together in anticipation.

They stood watch as their fleet marched into the war ship.

Soon they were ready to take off to the unsuspecting planet.

The sand piles near the factory were great for motor biking and Kicker was having the time of his young life. His bike sent sand flying in every direction. Kicker sped down the sand mountain till he reached the bottom where her revved the engine and took off down the path through the construction grounds. The 14 year old zoomed by construction workers who were actually mining the Energon out of the site near Jones Inc.

Kicker's dad was weird enough being himself but now he was the head of a multi-billion dollar industry. He'd gone from a scientist to a millionaire in a week. Of course Kicker wasn't complaining. He got a new Motorbike and he got a new wardrobe.

His white leather jacket and Red T-shirt were covered with dust from the sand hill, but the speed he was going blew most of it off.

He rounded a bend and screeched to a stop. An extremely tall black man with a build to match stood in the middle of the path; arms crossed, and looking at Kicker like a mom would to her kid who just did something naughty.

"What do you think your doing kid?" The man asked raising an eyebrow.

"He he. Hi ya, Mury!" Kicker laughed nervously. Other workers around them stopped what they were doing to watch.

"You know you can't be riding that thing in this area, Kicker!" Mury told the boy sternly.

Mury walked over to the boy, grabbed a hand full of the back collar, and lifted his clear off the bike and set him down.

The men around them whispered their 'awes' to each other.

"You go see your dad, Kid. He's been calling for you all mourning." Mury pushed Kicker to get him going. Kicker turned around and tossed a $5 bill at Mury.

"Make sure my bike makes it back, Ok?" Kicker asked.

Mury put the bill in his shirt pocket and signaled his answer with a salute.

Kicker ran down the path to the entrance of the site. He ran out of the gate and down the sidewalk and into the main building. He had to go 15 floors before he reached his dad's office.

When he reached his dad's office the secretary was on the phone, but motioned for him to go on in.

He opened the double doors and walked into a spacious room with bookshelves lining one half of the room and the other with filings and pots of plants. At the far end near the window, was Hid dad's desk. The desk was made of dark ebony wood and there were files messily spread out covering most of the wood.

The chair was spun to face the window and Kicker could hear that his father was on the phone.

"Ok, John. I'll have the next shipment get to you as soon as possible." With that Kicker's dad spun his chair around and hung up the phone. After rubbing the tension from his face and taking a breath of renewal Kick's dad, Dr. Jones, faced his son with a smile.

"Well Jr., what can I do you for?" He asked.

"Mury told me you were calling for me." Kicker told his father.

"Oh yes!" Kicker's father got up out of his chair, walked around his desk, and put his arm around his son' shoulder. "Remember when you came to me a few weeks ago asking for a part time job?"

"Yeah." Kicker nodded as His father steered him out of his office and down the hall.

"Well I didn't think you'd be able to handle an office job and I was convinced you weren't looking into mining as a career choice, but I think I found something perfect for you to do!" Dr. Jones walked into a room on the end of the hall. It appeared to be a lab of some kind.

A young girl was standing near what looked like a battle suit.

"Kicker, This is Misha, head of the Energon research department." Dr. Jones introduced them. The two young people shook hands and waited for Dr. Jones to finish. "Kicker this is Jones Inc.'s latest project as a result of Energon."

"What does it do?" Kicker asked as he examined the suit.

"This suit was designed for police officials." Misha explained. "It runs on energon, of course. It has a wrist radio or com-link. There's a mini computer in the right wristband. The computer has infer-red scanners and is self heating, thanks to thermal technology."

Kicker whistled his 'awe'ment.

"Impressive, eh?" Dr. Jones commented.

Kicker nodded, "But what does this have to do with my new job?"

"Kicker, I want you to help test it." His father replied amused.

"You mean you want me to be the Ginny pig?" kicker asked a bit shocked.

"In a way, yes." Misha answered. "You see our last Ginny Pig-I mean tester passed away."

Kicker looked appalled.

"Oh no! He died of a heart attack, not the suit!" Misha explained hastily.

Kicker relaxed a bit, "But still. What are you testing?"

"The suits durability and reliability of the suit in certain types of conditions." Misha explained.

"How much does it pay?" Kicker asked skeptically.

"Ten fifty an hour." Dr. Jones said.

Kicker's eyes almost fell out of their sockets.

"Sweet! I'll do it." Kicker said happily.

For the next few weeks Kicker ran test on the suit. He'd come in after school and run through endurance tests like running on a treadmill. The tests began to become more painful as the weeks drew on. The suit was designed for battle so it had to be bullet proof, and crack proof. In the past month Kicker had been shot punched and rolled into the ocean numerous times, but he didn't mind as much as you'd think. He was not only getting to something that he loved, he was getting paid for it. He got to take a bullet. How many of his friends could say that? And Chris thought his broken leg was cool!

Plus he got t work with Misha. Not only was she smart and funny, but also she was pretty. It would seem to be inevitable to some under these conditions the two would start to get closer.

The army floated in the vastness of space waiting for their signal. They could smell the energon dripping from the planet. This mud ball was so concentrated with it some terrrorcon began to wonder if the entire planet was nothing but Energon.

The three generals stood in front as they watched the planet circle in its orbit. It was so easy it seemed suspicious. Surly a planet so ripe with this precious source would have some sort of barrier, but no. Nothing prevented them from simply attacking the planet and taking what they wanted. Well except Scorponok. He was such an airhead he wanted to wait for their indicial target to be at a specific point in its orbit for them to attack.

"This is stupid." Ravage hissed.

Divebomb squwaked in agreement. "Why haven't we begun our decent to the planet?"

"Because commander wishes it." Cruellock snorted.

Ravage echoed Cruellock's snort.

"What a waste." Ravage mused.

Diveboamb turned annoyed to his fellow General.

"What are you spouting now?" He squawked.

Ravage continued gazing at the planet.

"Our orders were to take the energon and destroy the planet, affirmative?" He inquired.

"So?" The two other said together in equal annoyance.

"This is heavily populated planet." Ravage scoffed. "These beings could be good slaves."

Divebomb smacked Ravage in the back of the head.

"What a stupid notion." He barked.

Cruellock chuckled at the comedy of the act.

"You starting to go soft Ravage?" He asked.

Ravage growled at the Dino.

"All right Femmes ready yourselves." Scorponok bellowed.

Yay! Chapter one is down! Now if you servived the first episode than review of what you thought, and if you like it there will be so much more to come! w 


	2. Invasion & Abuction

Thanks to my first review-ee. Heres the second part!  
w

Rad walked down the halls toward Dr. Jones office, a clipboard in hand.

As he neared the secretary motioned for the young man to go on in.

"Dr. Jones I have this week's Energon shipment record for you to sign." Rad said as he entered the room. Dr. Jones was looking over some papers. "Sir?"

DR Jones looked up and realized Rad was there.

"Oh, Bradley! Yes! Very good...um...what was it that you said?" He asked a bit red.

"Energon Shipment." Rad said.

"Oh! Of course." Rad handed the Doctor the clipboard.

Rad took back the board after Dr. Jones had signed his John Hancock.

"By the way, Kicker asked me if I'd ask you to send him his pay in cash." Rad told him half laughing.

Kicker's father shook his head, "At least he's being productive. Thanks to him our battle suit prototype is making the police force very anxious to try it themselves'."

"That good news. At least we won't have to badger at management to get this thing selling, Kicker's doing it for us."

Dr. Jones nodded. Indeed Kicker was doing remarkably well. His physical status made him the perfect tester. Most parents would be very reluctant having their child test a battle suit prototype. His wife Miranda had been the very same. Miranda was Dr. Jones second wife. Kicker's mother, Lucille, was hit and killed by a car right in front of Kicker when he was 3. Two years later he married Miranda and Sally was born the following spring.

"Yes, lets just hope kicker doesn't fid out. He'll want a raise." Dr. Jones kidded with his young employee. Rad and Carlos had both been invaluable workers since they were Kicker's age.

Dr. Jones continued on with his work and Rad left to deliver the clipboard to the records department.

Kickers walked down the hall to the lab waving at office workers as he went. Many of them new him personally from when he was brought here to be babysat. His dad's company used to be a construction company, but after they discovered evergon their objective was changed. After Kicker's birth mother passed away, his dad couldn't find anyone to watch him so he brought him to work and the many personnel kept an eye on the toddler.

Kicker turned a corner into the lab as the corridor came to a dead end. Misha was putting up what looked like a dartboard target on the wall.

"What pray tell would the bull's-eye be for?" Kicker asked suspiciously.

"Were going to be testing your weapons today." Misha told him as he walked pat her and into the dressing room where he put on the suit. It was more of a closet than a room. Actually it had been the janitors closet until they cleaned it out for this purpose. Kicker closed the door and reached out awkwardly into the dark space for the beaded string that turned on the light.

He found it, pulled and the bare light bulb shone into his eyes, making him wince.

"I didn't know I had weapons!" Kicker told her as he removed his white jacket and hung it upon a hanger. Kicker's voice sounded a bit muffled but still audio-able.

"That's because you were so impatient when your father and I were explaining the suit to you, you didn't here the part about the weapons system next to your com-link." Misha told him through the oak door.

Kicker pulled out the suit from a metal case that had been placed next to a full mirror in the back of the closet. As he removed his red T-shirt he saw a gold chain fall to the ground.

After staring at it for a moment he bent down and picked it up. He held it in his hands for a few moments, soaking up the chain's significance to him. It'd been his mothers. She had worn it the day of the accident. He wore it everyday since and only removed it to sleep or to bathe. He'd been teased by his classmates about wearing women's jewelry, but after he told them its story they never said anything about it again. His father had the charm that had been on it, and he sewn it to his favorite tie. The one she'd given him for his birthday. He'd hated the tie before of course, but he wore it to make her happy and now he wore it everyday, with the green emerald teddy bear smiling at people who caught a glance.

"Kicker?" Misha's voice asked through the door. Her voice riddled with concern.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry I just spaced out for a sec." Kicker assured her. "I'll be out in a sec."

Kicker heard the girl release a giggle. "You don't need me to come in and help you do you?"

"No!" Kicker laughed as he removed his trousers and slipped the bottom of the black leotard like suit on. Next he placed on the white and red armor with Jones Inc.'s logo clearly visible on the right breast; A picture of earth with a shooting star streaking across the picture. After expecting every inch of himself and, with his approval, stepped out of the closet and was greeted by Misha smiling at him, her clipboard in hand.

"Don't you look handsome?" She giggled. "Those football practices must have been brutal."

"I was only on the team for my freshman year, but yeah. Boot camp extreme is a better name for it." Kicker sighed.

"Yes well-" Misha was cut off when the sounds o screams echoed through the windows followed by multiple explosions. The windows quivered as the waves of sound bashed against them threatening to shatter them.

Misha and Kicker ran to the window in panic to see what happened fearing it was a terrorist attack or an Energon shipment had exploded.

The entire grounds were ablaze with fire and smoke. Workers ran as blurry object flew past them and both bolts of light that exploded when they came in contact with anything, human or other.

"What's happening?" Misha asked worriedly gripping Kicker's shoulder for comfort.

"Mury!" Kicker cried to his friend from the window. The black man was running with three other men as another one of the attackers close behind.

Mury, upon hearing Kicker's voice turned his gave upward and saw they boy and girl starring at the massacre unfolding below them.

"Get out of here!" He bellowed at them. The two men in front of him stopped suddenly. They looked on fearfully at the thing that blocked their exit. Its form appeared to that of a feline of some kind. Its jaws opened revealing its fangs. "Go!!!"

Kicker watched on horridly as the creature morphed, Transformed, into a robotic thing and opened fired on the three men.

In a matter of seconds all three were dead. Their laser-ridden corpses lay there on the ground. Their faces frozen in time depicting their fear in their last moments of life. Blood ran from their wounds and stained the round forever.

Kicker felt his chest lunged out his throat. He felt as if he would throw up all his organs. His chest panted at seeing his friend die along with two other innocent men.

"Mury!!" Kicker called. Misha gasped at the sight and fell to her knees close to fainting." N-n-no!"

The robotic feline monster looked up at the window where Kicker and Misha were. Kicker saw the grin it had on its metallic face. With a swift move it lifted its weapon and fired. Kicker pushed misha and himself away from the window just in time as the very place they were standing was demolished.

"Kicker!" Misha cried out as she hit the floor. Kicker turned to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked desperately.

"Fine.." Misha looked pale and cared. Obviously she would be. Kicker felt a bit shaky. They had to get out and fast. He could hear footsteps running down the hall to the lab. Kicker turned to the door just a Rad and Carlos came running in.

Come on you guys! Were under attack! Get your asses out of here!" Carlos cursed at the two teens. Rad picked Misha up after she attempted to stand and fell back to the ground.

"Follow us!" He commanded. 'I wonder if these are some kind of Transformers... Maybe Decepticon.' Rad thought to himself. He was sure Carlos had come across the same thought but there wasn't time for such pleasentries. They ran back through the hall and joined with people who were fleeing as well. Kicker ran along with the crowd but felt an overwhelming sense of guilt for watching those men die. Mury had told him to get out as his final wish, but Kicker couldn't take it anymore. He had t do something.

He turned around and pushed against the crowd, which was extremely hard. A good portion of people running for their lives and you trying to go the opposite direction.

"Kicker!" He heard Rad cry out to him, but forced himself to ignore it. How could he just sit and do nothing while his friends, people he knew, were out there dieing. Kicker had an Idea but he needed one two things.

He made it back to the lab after he got away from the mob of panic-ridden people. He started t rummage through drors and files but couldn't find what he sought. He'd seen his father working on them. The closet!

Kicker ran to it and flung open the door. He started pushing boxes away and crates to the side until he found a long black case. He opened the metal case and he smiled at what it contained. There were at least 6 long poles with a component on the top. They were designed to help mine energon, but the explosion they gave off was too much and it often caused the Energon to explode as well. Kicker saw the devastation himself and that was his inspiration.

H slung the case's strap over his shoulder and ran down the hall following the same route the other had taken but turned a different s he'd go out the zone, but first a little at the shake was necessary. When Kicker made it out he almost lost his balance. These creatures were in abundance. There were three kinds, as he could tell, the flying ones, the cat ones, and ones that looked like Dinosaurs. Plus the four really huge ones that stood ominously over the gruesome scene.

Kicker swallowed hard and jumped out the doors and began to run for the shed. He risked a glance behind him and quickly regretted it. One of the Cat's was chasing and quickly gaining on him. Kicker barley made it into the shed. The cat stopped in front of the door after Kicker had run in.

"Stupid Human. Do you not think I'd look in there? Well you though right. I wouldn't look!" The terrorcon laughed and was about to blow the shake to ah when the door flung open and Kicker and Kicker came riding out on his motorbike. The stunned Terrorocon watched as Kicker jumped straight over him and ride off. Snapping out of it the terrorcon gave chase. Kicker tried to keep his mind focused on his plan and to ignore the giant cat chasing him. Overhead he heard loud screeching and he risked a glance. Three of the flying bird like robots followed him and purposely-shot lasers at him without having them make contact, just enough to keep him on his toes and going.

Kicker searched around with his eyes as he rode on and when he felt the spot he was searching for he hit the brakes and quickly took out one of the poles and, with all his strength, plunged the pole into the earth. A red light on the tip of the pole began to flash and Kicker revved his engine and took off as fast as his bike would allow.

Ravage and his two fellow generals watched the devastation with grins. Scorponok watched along side them. The commander let out a soft chuckle, which caused his three generals to gaze at him curiously as to why he'd laughed.

"Look over there." Scorponok pointed.

Ravage used his optics to zoom in on the scene his commander was indicating to them.

"It's a human runt!" Ravage laughed. "My minions will make fast work of the child!"

"My underlings seem to want a piece of him as well." Divebomb cackled.

"This should be most amusing." Cruellock added, as he got ready to watch.

The onlookers watched as the boy sped on, but to their amazement he stopped. He placed some sort of object into the ground and zoomed off.

Ravage looked at the boy suspiciously and than realized, a second to late to do anything, what he was doing.

A huge explosion raddled the earth and caused Divebomb and Ravage to loose balance and fall over. The blast obliterated every terrorcon within a 20-foot radius and severally damages another in the general area of the explosion. The boy got away unscathed.

"Get that brat!" Scorponok ordered. Immediately all three of the generals gathered themselves and transformed. Divebomb, Cruellock, and Ravage ran down the slop and chased after the boy on the bike. More terrorcons had joined the chase.

Kicker new he couldn't out run them forever. But hopefully it would be long enough to take some out while everyone escaped. He would cause no more deaths! His mother's death had been devastating enough, but after seeing those three men die, it was too much. The killing had to stop, whatever the cost! If he hadn't found the Energon, those things wouldn't be here, and those three men would. It was so unfair. Why did death choose him to follow? How was it that he had to be the seventh sign? It was all messed up, but hopefully his actions would cease the deaths of the innocent.

After he reached the next spot he placed another pole into an Energon well site without stopping, for fear of loosing his distance between the robots, and the same scenario from a few second ago repeated. Except that Kicker wasn't fare enough away to escape the explosion. His bike was whipped out from under him and he was sent fling. He felt the sensation of flying for a moment until meeting the earth with open arms.

Kicker felt his mind coming close to unconsciousness. His mind recovered and Kicker picked himself up slowly. His feet wobbled under him and his head was sing opera while the rest of the body sung the chorus.

"What a nuisance! How could one human child take out half of my terrorcons without even drawing a weapon?" Kicker looked towards the voice, which meant up. A huge green robot toward over him like a great dane over a mouse. Kicker felt sick with fear as his feet buckled under him stood at his side. Each one was like a giant version of the smaller cats, Birds, and dinosaurs.

"He cowards under your glory sir." The bird said and Kicker heard another say in a whisper, "Kiss ass."

Kicker would have snickered at the remark but now wasn't the proper time or place.

"He had strong senses." The cat one sneered as if he was jealous.

"What are you blabbering, Ravage?" The dinosaur asked annoyed.

"A you well know Cruellock, we Terrorcons can sense Energon locations." Ravage explained never taking his optic off Kicker who still kneeled on the ground.

"So?" The larger Green robot sneered impatiently.

"Come know Scorponok. You of all of us should have figured it out." Ravage sneered back. "He can sense Energon exactly where it is!"

Scorponok looked down doubtfully at Kicker who did his best not to meet the giant's gaze.

"Idiot. He's human! Their more worthless than you are!" Cruellock snapped. "How could he-?"

"If so what does that mean?" Scorponok said ignoring Cruellock completely.

Ravage gave his commander a sly look, "We wouldn't have to work so hard for one. Plus we could gather enough energon faster to take over Cybertron!"

Scorponok smiled as he processed the info.

Kicker saw his chance and bolted. He started to feel the fear lift when he was grabbed from behind and lifted up high into the air. Scorponok lifted the child to his faceplate and grinned menacingly.

"Where do you think your going?" He asked.

Kicker knew his mouth was gapping and nothing was coming out, but he couldn't fell his body. The pure shock of everything was sending his mind into meltdown.

"How do we know he can really sense energon as well as kitty says?" Cruellock sneered. "He could have-"

"Fine!" Scorponok scowled than added slyly, "We'll take him to Alpha Q. I'm positive he'll know."

Kicker felt himself go cold.

'Please let this nightmare end,' He though desperately to himself.

Before Kicker could finish another thought Scorponok shot up into the air followed by his generals. The remaining Terrorcons left as well. The birds carrying the dinos and cats.

As the army left with their hostage a lone figure watched horrified.

"Kicker!" She cried. Misha felt her heart rip. "Please God no!"


	3. Be true to thy self

Rodimuse's and his crew consisted of only two other Autobot warriors; Landmine, a strong and loyal friend Rodimus knew for hundreds of vorns dating back to the second Great War, and Prowl, a young hotheaded rookie with an attitude. Though they were so few they were very important to the Autobots not only as warriors, but also as peacekeepers in a sense. They were Cybertron's Secret police! Whenever there was a crisis that threatened Cybertron's peace they were sent in to put it to a stop as quickly as possible.

At the moment that was exactly their plan. It'd been two years since strange transformers known only as Terrorcons attacked the small blue planet, called by the natives, Earth. Soon after the incident the leaders of earth and Cybertron made a treaty. Earth would receive Cybertron's protection in return for a portion of their energon output, which, sense was a new and abundant source on earth, turned out to be a very comfortable arrangement for both Cybertron and Earth. The threat of the terrorcon's had been linked to the work of a race very well associated with the Transformers, The Quintossons. Though they had originally created the Transformers, they were no longer so. The transformers rebelled and in doing so most of the Quintossons were whipped out. Very few were left and it appeared that they were seeking revenge. Rodimus and his crew had intercepted a transmission from who they assumed was an energon scouting crew and the Quintosson's home planet, Qutintessa. Rodimuse's ship lay and waits for the scouting ship to pass by the area.

"So do we have any type of estimate on how big this ship is?" Prowl asked as he checked his weapon for the third time. Making sure each part was operational and wouldn't freeze during the hard stuff.

"Nope. We're going in blind." Landmine snickered. "Wouldn't be the first time for you would it Prowl?"

Prowl groaned. When he was fist assigned to Rodimuse's team in their first battle Prowl got hit in the head and his optics went out in the middle of combat. They weren't functional for weeks.

"Laugh all you want Landmine, but I'd like to know our enemy before we go shooting at it." Prowl said to his elder.

"What more do we need to know? They're Quintossons. Selfish, horrid, slave drivers with no more than a drop of sanity in those multi-faced heads!" Landmine said casually. His feet were propped up on the dash of the control room.

"Yeah. I can't wait till I knock a few out!" Prowl said. Landmine could have sworn he saw Prowls head inflate.

"Look alive men! A ship if Quintosson origin had just entered the vicinity." Rodimus announced as he strode into the room. "Landmine! Prepare the cloaking device, Prowl ready to attach the boarding hatch as we near the ship!"

Both Prowl and Landmine nodded, "Yes Sir."

Rodimuse's armor was crimson with flames. He was very intimidating to look at and even more so when he lectured you, or worse, scolded you.

Prowl learned that many times though it never seemed to sink into his armor for more than a day or two.

Both Prowl and Landmine went to their stations and began to type away at their controls and Rodimus took control of the ship itself.

As their scanners began to go red with alert they saw the Quinesson ship nearing them.

"Cloak, now!" Rodimus ordered.

"Yes sir!" Landmine responded as he punched in the command into the computer. Their ship blended into the darkness of space. It really wasn't turning invisible. The surface of the ship changed surface. It was like a coat of mirror was applied to the body of the ship.

"Their almost in range sir." Landmine announced as he gazed at the scanners.

"Matching speed with Quintesson ship." Rodimus told them.

The two ships were both going the exact speed.

Prowl typed in a command to the ship. A tube like structure starched itself from the ship and attached itself to the ship's side.

"Boarding hatch secured, Rodimus, sir." Prowl announced.

"Prepare to board men. Stay close and stay alert." Rodimus told the sternly. "I'd hate to leave one of you behind because of your stupidity."

Landmine snickered knowing the comment was directed at Prowl. Though he didn't find it so humorous.

"Ready?" Rodimus asked.

"Yes sir!" Landmine and Prowl answered.

They made their way down to the hatch that connected the ships. Carefully the walked through the tube. Landmine in front since he needed to make an entrance. He carefully cut an entrance and ever so slightly took off the extra piece and handed it to Rodimus who handed it back to prowl...who dropped it.

"Idiot!" Landmine cursed under his breath.

"Sorry." Prowl said but was hushed by his two teammates.

As a team they walked on into the enemy ship.

His torture had been long hard and nightmarish. His dreams were filled to the brim with recollections of those first few weeks. The giants standing there, laughing at his pain. He was surprised with himself that it took so long for him to break. At first he didn't know what they had wanted. No not true, he though he knew, but it turned out to be false in a sense. The terrorcons wanted him to use his power to help them and in doing so made their jobs a bit easier, but their leader wanted something else. He kept telling him, "Show me your power!"

His voice was like nails on a chalkboard and there were four of them. Day after day he was tortured until he slipped into unconsciousness. He often thought that this was hell, but the real horror was that they tortured his mind as well. They teased him by describing the horrid thing they planned for his home world and it's people. After what seemed like years, which was really weeks, he broke. But what happened to him after he broke was what made them stop. All he remembered about it was that he felt something in the back of his mind, beyond the pain click. He saw light so bright he thought he'd gone blind. But he was freed by it. The Quintesson called Alpha Q told him of his purpose and for some odd reason he believed him. He was a tool, a tool of war. He would help gather energon so Alpha Q could strike back at a race he called Transformers. He could d nothing but obey what he was told.

Kicker stood at attention near the wall as he'd been ordered an hour ago. He hadn't even flinched since. His armor kept his body temperature at normal. He hadn't eaten for years, but he lived still. He didn't need to eat. His own body provided his energy. The more energon he found for his masters the more energy he seemed produced for himself. His powers were such a mystery to him he didn't bother wasting thoughts on them. Scorponok stood at command while his teerorcon Generals took rank at his side and they were idly chatting.

"What a haul!" Cruellock cheered as he glugged down his share of the Energon.

"Indeed." Ravage agreed as he drank his share more slowly.

"I have to hand it to the whelp! It's been much smooth sailing with him concentrating finding the energon." Divebomb admitted. "And the numbers digging it up!"

As the four transformers continued their conversations kicker heard something. He turned his head to where he heard the sound originate.

Scorponok noticed Kicker's movement, "Sense something?"

Kicker shook his head and said in a monotone voice, "I heard something."

Scorponok waved the comment away, "The masses make noise when they feast on their share. So stop bothering with it!"

"No. There are intruders, I am certain." Kicker announced.

Scorponok was getting angry. The thought that anyone could board his ship without anyone except a human knowing was ridiculous.

"If it will get you to shut your trap, go check it out!" Scorponok scowled.

Without so much as looking at the transformer Kicker walked off.

"Even if he makes our job easier he still pisses me off." Scorponok hissed.

"Leave it be. They don't live too long. Time will kill him before he annoys you to death." Ravage smirked.

"Shut it." The commander ordered.

Rodimus was pleasantly surprised he and his team boarded without any confrontation. If anyone had heard them they certainly would have come to check it out by now, but nothing.

Prowl was young and predictable and would probably shoot at the first thing he saw move. Which was what scared Rodimus. Prowl was an excellent warrior, but he lacked experienced to be effective in the field. Landmine had taken it upon himself to straighten the rookie out and had done a fine job, but there was still the possibility that Prowl could forget and rely on pure instincts rather than training.

They needed to find the energon storage room to plant the bomb they had brought. They searched for maybe 10 minuets without anything.

"I'm beginning to wonder of we're the only ones here." Prowl announced.

Unexpectedly, someone answered his thought.

"I assure you, you are not alone." From the turn up ahead a small figure stepped out. It was very small compared to the Autobots and carried no visible weapon. His voice was monotone and emotionless. "I can't allow anyone to disrupt the master's plan."

"They send their smallest guy?" Prowl asked disbelieved. H laughed out load at the small warrior.

"Prowl. Never underestimate this enemy. If he was sent there is a reason." Rodimus said as he stepped forward. "Tell me, who are you?"

He didn't answer right away.

"Who are you?" Rodimus asked again.

"The masters' call me kicker." The figure answered.

"Well Kicker. Why do you serve them?" Rodimus asked.

Prowl looked at his leader. Why was he asking all these questions? Why not blast his way past him and get the job done?

"The masters tell me to obey." Kicker answered. He simply stood there. He was venerable and weaponless.

"Why do you obey? Don't tell me 'cause they told out too." Rodimus asked.

"I obey because that's my purpose. I have no reason not to." Kicker said, but added in a strained whisper. "No...I. Don't obey them..."

Rodimus smirked. "I knew it. Are you Human?"

"Yes." Kicker announced.

Landmine and Prowl were confused and stunned. This kid was Human? Why would the Quints keep a human?

"Take off your helmet." Rodimus told Kicker. "There is air in this ship. I thought it odd since transformers need not breathe, but a human does."

Kicker didn't see any reason why not to take his helmet off so he did as he was told. As he did so he felt a strange feeling of accomplishment and relief! Deep down he felt like he wanted these transformers to now what he looked like.

"Kicker. Why do the Quintessons need your help?" Rodimus noted things about Kicker and stored them in his memory banks for latter review.

Kicker's head dropped and his hair started to darken. After a second Kicker lifted his head.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. I'm forbidden to do so. Though I admit that you did a fine job of interrogating me." Kicker's voice was no longer monotone but deep and slick. "Rodimus."

"How do you know me?" Rodimus asked suspiciously. Things were starting to get weird.

"Master told me. Though my other half knows nothing about you or the Autobots, Decepticons or practically anything." Kicker smiled. Rodimus knew little of Quintessons and even less than humans, but so far his first hunch about this kid was starting to bring this into the light.

"Other half?" Landmine asked surprised.

"Kicker. Did the Quintessons torture you?" Rodimus asked. Anger in his voice alerted his crew. Rodimus was trying to get as much information from this kid as possible, Prowl realized.

"What if they did? I missed out though. I was created after the torture." Kicker sneered. "Unfortunately gentlemen I have a strict schedule and I do need to rid myself of you as soon as possible."

"Just try it!" Prowl growled as he opened fired upon Kicker.

"Prowl!" Rodimus yelled.

Landmine looked at where kicker once stood. He was gone!

"Hey he's gone!" Landmine announced.

"What?" Rodimus asked.

"Did I annihilate him?" Prowl asked examining his weapon. Landmine knocked him upside the head.

"No you idiot!" He scolded.

"No indeed." Kicker's voice sounded behind them. They turned and indeed Kicker had managed to get behind them. " You shouldn't turn your backs on an enemy. Especially me."

Kicker's helmet was still off and lay at his feet. His hair began to glow, but it started to turn from gold to black.

Soon an aura of energy enveloped his. He looked as though he was going nova. Rodimuse's energy scanners were going nuts.

Kicker smirked at their fear. His power was more than anything anyone had ever seen. As a plus he was in control rather than his scared weaker half. He hated it when he resisted. Than they became a zombie of a being. He still obeyed the leaders, but he was always struggling for control. He'd never gotten his wish. The black aura around kicker leaped out and hit Rodimus in the chest sending to sprawling to the ground.

"Sir!" Prowl and Landmine went to aid their fallen leader.

"I'm fine. Just don't turn your-" Rodimus was too late. Prowl and Landmine were sent flying by one of Kicker's energy assaults.

"I did warn you before. Please try to remember, it could be very vital." Kicker smirked.

Rodimus starred at Kicker. He was defiantly under some sort of mental instability. His guess was that during the torture he'd created his other half, probably without realizing it, to cope with the fear and horror.

"Kicker. Let your other half out!" Rodimus was going with his guess. If he was right, their mission would be relatively assured, but if not it was likely they wouldn't leave alive. "Let me speak to him."

"Why should I?" Kicker sneered. "He's weak and you know it. You'd kill him, killing me in the process. No dice."

"No. I give you my word as an Autobot." Rodimus stood up straight.

Kicker eyed him suspiciously.

"You know what's going on even though you are not the one in control correct?" Landmine asked as he and Prowl gathered their wits.

"So?" Kicker asked.

"So if you think were gonna attack simply take control. You did say your other half was weak didn't you?" Prowl asked as he got what they were up to.

Kicker nodded. "Fine. I'll honor your last request. You'll all be dead soon so there's no problem."

Kicker's aura faded and his head dropped. His hair turned from black back to brown and when he lifted his head the first thing Rodimus noted, besides the hair, was his eyes. Before they were gray and now they were brown.

"What do you want?" Kicker asked. His voice was different. It sounded as close as it would to normal.

"Kicker. Do you know what the Quinessons are planning?" Rodimus asked hoping Kicker's darker side wouldn't reveal itself yet.

Kicker nodded, "Yes. They plan on taking over Cybertron. They tried to do so by taking over Earth two years ago in order to use our energon, but I interfered."

"How?" Rodimus asked.

"I blew up half their squad. They figured out my secret and...kidnapped me." Kicker said solemnly. Obviously he hated to recall such a time. "I was tortured for weeks ill I snapped."

"What happened when you snapped?" Landmine asked.

Kicker smiled weakly, "I suppose its part of my body's defense system, but either way..."

Kicker closed his eyes and his hair began to glow and the Aura appeared again, but it didn't turn black as before. It stayed gold. "I haven't been out in the open for so long. But now that I am I'll set things right."

Kicker stood up straight and his aura grew a bit.

"What are you saying?" Prowl asked.

"I'll help you destroy the ship. That's what you were planning correct?" Kicker asked. "The energon is in the hull."

"Can you keep you other half down?" Rodimus asked.

Kicker smiled, "He won't be a problem. He thinks he the stronger one, but two years of battling yourself is bound to make you stronger. I've been secretly raising my strength for month without him knowing. I was waiting for the right time to take control and take out their base, but I suppose this ship would do for a start."

"Great!" Prowl cried excitedly.

"But what about you?" Rodimus asked. "Do you plan to escape with us and return to Earth?"

"No." Kicker said. "My abilities have shown me time and time again that the longer there is energon everyone will be at war for it. And my powers will be sought and innocent people will die because of it. I've already caused four deaths. I don't want to add anymore."

Rodimus looked at the boy. For such a fragile being, and so young, he was very wise and very strong. "Perhaps you'll change your mind."

"Unlikely. I've been planning this since the beginning." He announced.

Rodimus would have to do something about it later. They had a mission. Kicker signaled them to follow him as he ran down the hall. The three Autobots followed the human.

They turned turn after turn and slowly made their way to the hull of the ship wear they found the energon. There was tons of it. Vats of the liquid form of it was stacked in rows.

"Wow. We're going to see some fireworks tonight!" Prowl commented.

Rodimus planted the bomb next to a stack of Energon and looked over at Kicker.

"Kicker-" Rodimus started.

"Don't start. No one will morn a villain." Kicker told him.

"Not even your family?" Rodimus asked. That looked like it hurt. Kicker look guilty over that.

"It'd be better if they kept on believing I was dead than alive and committing crimes for the race that wanted them dead." Kicker told him.

"Maybe." Rodimus pushed the activation button. They had 10 minutes to get back to the ship and get as far away as possible before the initial explosion. "See you on the other side than I guess."

"Not likely. You'll be going up. I'll be in the basement." Kicker smiled. Rodimus smiled at the statement. Humans were renowned for their metaphors and idioms.

Kicker put on his helmet and followed Rodimus and his crew away from the hull. As they neared the spot where they first met up with Kicker they ran into the late welcoming party.

Scorponok and his generals stood facing the Rodimuse's group and Kicker.

"Kicker. What in Primuses name are you doing?" He growled.

"Making things right again, you metal headed pig!" Kicker scolded.

Scorponok threw a death glare at kicker. "Why you little worm. How dare you speak to you masters in such a manner?"

"Your not my maters. You're a garbage can with legs and a gun." Kicker smirked. "Go I'll keep them busy."

"How-" Landmine asked when Rodimus grabbed his shoulder and shook his head. The three Autobots headed back down the way to the entrance to their ship.

"Open fire!" Scorponok yelled. A barrage of laser fire headed straight for Rodimus when they hot a gold surface before getting close.

Kicker held his arms out at full length and was making a shield using his energy. They laser fire continued to pound away at the shield and Kicker wasn't sure how long he could keep this up, but he knew he didn't have to hold it for long. By now Rodimus was on his ship and the bomb would go off in a matter of minuets, perhaps seconds. Kicker didn't bother to keep track. He never imagined he'd go out this way. He always saw himself dieing of a disease of old age, but not an energon explosion in space at the age of 16.

Sensing that his time was coming to an end Kicker turned up his shield and pushed back. The shield hit Scorponok and his generals sending them to the ground. Kicker's eyes started to lighten into a gold tint.

"No more death." Kicker said and soon he heard the familiar sound of energon exploding. That how this started for him and this is how it would end. He had regrets, but he didn't well on them. No sense in doing so.

Before the darkness he felt his body stiffen as if he was being frozen alive, but it was not cold.

"Kicker!"

Misha woke with a start. She fell off the chair she had been sting on when she'd drifted off. The papers on the desk flew everywhere.

"Misha!" Dr. Smith, who had been working on the components to the satellite, went over to her and helped her up. "Are you alright?"

Misha was pale in the face and was shaking. Her breaths were irregular and she was sweating.

"I saw him, Paul." She panted as she used Dr. Smith's shoulder for support.

The tow transformers who were also in the room were starring at the two curious to know why Misha had cried out in her slumber.

"Who?" He asked as he helped her back onto her chair.

Misha covered her face with her hands and sobbed. After a few tearful seconds her revealed her face and said sorrowfully, "Kicker....I..I saw him."

Dr. Smith looked at her surprised. "Kicker?"

"Yes..." Misha whipped her tears and gazed sternly at Paul who looked stunned and concerned. "Where's Dr. Jones?"

"Well I think he's in his meeting with Optimus now." Paul said confused. What was going on?

"Everything alright Paul? Misha?" One of the Transformers, Corevault, asked as he came over.

"I need to talk to Dr. Jones!" Misha scrambled off the chair and ran out of the room. Paul and Corevault stood there confused.

"Should I go after her?" Paul said and looked up at Corevault.

"It's best I think. She looked upset. Who is this 'Kicker' guy she was going on about?" The Autobot scientist asked the human.

"I have no idea." Paul answered as he ran after her.

Misha had past a few Autobots in the hall and asked where she could find Dr. Jones. The first two didn't but the next Transformers she knew.

"Hotshot!" Misha called out of breath.

"Misha! Geese, you look terrible. What happened?" He asked.

"No time! I need to find Dr. Jones right away!" Misha pleaded.

Hotshot scratched his metal cranium.

"He's with Prime and the other in a meeting with Rodimus. I'm on my way there now." Hot shot admitted.

"Could you take me to him? It's terribly urgent I tell him something!" Misha asked desperately.

Hotshot looked Misha over. She sounded sincere and he felt kind of bad for her.

"Sure! Why not!" Hotshot Transformed and opened his passenger side door for Misha, who happily jumped in.

Hotshot floored it and off they went down the halls of the Autobot headquarters. They passed several Transformers and Humans who had to dive out of the way of the speeding Autobot.

Misha felt, for the first time in three years, the sense of hope. Her heart was flying. She cited she felt almost sick.

They turned a corner and the room where the meeting was being held was just up ahead. Hotshot stopped in front of it and let Misha out before Transforming into robot mode.

She had to wait for Hotshot to open the door sense she was too small to push in the clearance code on the number pad. When the double doors opened Misha instantly ran in. There were a few Autobots there as well. Misha recognized Optimus Prime, Jetfire, Inferno, and Rodimus, but the two others with Rodimus were never introduced to her. Dr. Jones was dressed in a white lab coat and was the only other human in the room besides Misha so he was easily spotted talking with Prime.

"Dr. Jones!" Misha ran up to him.

"Misha. What are you doing? You're not authorized to be here." He told her.

"I know sir and I'm sorry, but I had to talk to you. It couldn't have waited!" Misha told him in her frantic voice.

"Oh well. Lets here it. Now that you've already took the liberty of hunting me down." He told her as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I saw Kicker!" Misha told him.

Rodimus looked over at the two humans. 'Kicker?' He though. By the looks on his two comrade's faces they were thinking the same.

Dr. Jones made a face like he'd been hit with a stone.

"Misha." Dr. Jones started but was quickly interrupted by Misha.

"Sir, please! Believe me. He came to me!" Misha cried. The transformers in the room watched the drama unfold like an earth soap opera.

"He came to you? Misha, how long has it been since you finished a project?" Dr. Jones asked. "Three years right? It's because of this! Dwelling on the past is dwindling your future to dust. If you can't get over his passing-"

"Kicker isn't dead!" Misha screamed. Tears were running down her face. "I saw him I swear! I can find him!"

"Think logically!" Dr. Jones grabbed her by the shoulders. "How could he even survive in space without the necessary nutrients and water? Not to mention the air tank in his suit would have run out two days after his kidnapping!"

Misha looked into Dr. Jones's eyes. "How could you give up on him so easily? He's your son!"

"My son died three years ago." Dr. Jones turned from Misha. "Go back to your lab Misha. That satellite won't build itself."

Misha felt like ripping his head off right then. Rodimus broke the awkward silence.

"Kicker didn't die three years ago, Dr. Jones." He told the human.

"What?" Dr. Jones looked up at the Autobot.

"A year ago we were sent out to sabotage a terrorcon ship that was delivering a huge shipment of Energon to Quintessa." Rodimus explained. "We were caught though. It was a human that'd caught us. He identified himself as Kicker."

"Kicker?" Dr. Jones asked.

Rodimus continued his explanation, "He was mentally unstable. He had split personalities and he had strange power no other human, or transformer for that matter, could dream of possessing."

"He was the one who discovered Energon on earth." Misha chirped in.

"I thought you did Dr. Jones?" Hotshot asked.

"No. Kicker did, but I was afraid if the public new about Kicker's abilities he'd be labeled as a freak and cast away from society." Dr. Jones told them. "Only a few of my most trusted employees knew the truth; Misha, Rad, and Carlos were the only ones."

"He told us that the day of the first wave of attacks on earth, he managed to destroy half of the terrorcons there by himself." Rodimus told them.

"H did! I saw it! He put explosives onto two energon swells and they detonated right as the Terrorcons passed over them." Misha said remembering Kicker's heroics that day. "But he didn't get away fast enough to escape the second blast and he was thrown off his bike. That's how the terrocons caught him."

"Whoa. I'd have liked to meet this guy." Hotshot exclaimed.

"Which bring up the question Rodimus. Where is the boy now?" Optimus asked.

"He stayed on the ship after we planted the bomb." He admitted sadly.

"If he hadn't done so our mission would have failed and we'd have never left there alive." Landmine said. "He used some sort of energy shield to keep the Terrorcons away long enough for us to escape the blast rage."

"He's dead than?" Misha crumbled to her knees. "I saw him though. I heard him! He told me where he was!"

"It was nothing but your mind dreaming of the one thing that could never happen." Dr. Jones felt guilty for giving up on his son so easily. He'd been alive for two years and his own father hadn't even tried to find him.

"No!" Misha said determinedly. "I'll prove it!"

Misha walked over to the computer that was contained in the meeting room. She typed a few keys and used a voice command to tell the computer its orders.

"Computer, connect to the krityc satellite serial number 1256190 alpha." Misha told the computer.

The computer said in a feminine voice, "Connection to satellite successful please input coordinates."

"Coordinates 3463 542537." Misha felt her heart leap as the screen turn to a patch of space with those coordinates.

"There's nothing..." Dr. Jones told her.

"Zoom in on section 6." Misha said as though she hadn't heard Dr. Jones talk.

The picture on the screen turned and there was defiantly something there.

"Zoom in on object computer!" Misha told it. An object, that looked like a huge yellow rock was visible in the middle of the screen. "Save coordinates Computer."

Misha turned triumphantly to the others. "See?"


	4. Crystalized memory

Rodimus and his crew volunteered to go retrieve the rock. The coordinates from the computer were transferred to their ships hard drive. It wasn't long till they found the rock. It gave off an eerie feeling and Prowl refused to even touch the thing.

"So do you think this is Kicker?" Prowl asked doubtfully.

"Well maybe it was a reaction between the energon, his power, and the pressure of the explosion that crystallized him." Landmine theorized. "I'm not big on the whole science junk really. Just a random thought."

Rodimus took out a strange device from a nearby table and scanned the rock. A red beam of light was admitted from the small gun like scanner.

"Scanner says its some sort of crystallized energon." Rodimus mused. "The scanner's not powerful enough to determine weather or not the core of this thing has anything organic. When we get that reading we'll know for sure weather this is Kicker. I doubt the readings will say otherwise though."

Landmine tapped the rock. "A least we'll be able to give him the funeral rights he disserves."

"Yeah. What do Humans do with their dead anyhow?" Prowl asked.

Rodimus looked at the rookie. "I believe they bury them in sacred grown called a cemetery."

"They bury them?" Prowl repeated a bit shocked. "Weird."

"Well I'm sure the humans find our funeral ceremonies strange as well." Landmine told him.

"Sending them into space is perfectly decent. At least we don't walk on our dead." Prowl snorted as they made their way to the cockpit.

"Actually humans believe its bad luck to walk on the graves of the dead." Rodimus told him.

"How do they remember where they buried them all?" Prowl asked still a bit disturbed.

"The graves are marked by stones, panels, or statues with the name of the individual." Rodimus told him. "I believe their time of birth and death are also carved into the marking."

Prowl sat in his chair and spun around once. "I still think the idea of it sill is kind of wrong."

"It doesn't matter what you think Prowl. One Autobot's disagreement with their burial rights isn't going make the humans change it." Landmine said as he sat in his chair next to the rookie.

Prowl look reproachful. "I never said that."

"But you were thinking it!" Landmine said slyly.

Prowl shut his mouth.

Cybertron was in sight of Rodimus's ship. They were close to porting when they heard a loud crash coming from the cargo hold where the crystallized Kicker laid.

"What was that?" Landmine asked startled.

"We'll check it out after land." Rodimus said as he prepared to port the ship.

It was so stiff. He couldn't move any part of his body. He'd resisted it for so long but now it was unbearable. He pushed it away as hard as he could. He felt it about to break and he felt it shatter. He fell a short drop, about 3 feet, and landed neatly on his fee, but being frozen for so long made hi muscles feeble and tender. He fell to his hands and knees. It took a sec for him to remember how to walk properly and as soon as he was mobile he was thrown to the ground.

The area around him was dark and cold. It was made of metal and there were yellow chunks of rock scattered everywhere. Kicker silently picked himself up and, wobbled to the door. It opened automatically. Kicker heard something coming his way down the hall. It was a somewhat familiar sound. It was the sound his armor made when he hit the floor, metal on metal. Yet it sounded more like foot beats than a random banging. Soon voices accompanied the footsteps. Voices he recognized but they seemed more like a dream memory than something he knew to be real.

As the voices came closer he was able to understand what they were saying.

"-She's too emotionally unstable. I don't think it's good idea for her to be seeing the kid at all." Sounded a deep voice.

"I don't even want to see him. I don't blame the girl at all." Said a younger male voice. "Just looking at the rock sends a shock through my systems."

"Quite Prowl. Don't you have any respect for the dead?" Said a different voice, deep, but very firm.

"Yeah whatever." Replied the young voice.

Kicker stayed were he was, ready to meet the voices face to face. As the door opened Kicker saw the bodies of the voices. They were metal. Memories of whips, red-hot pokers, and metallic monsters flashed through his mind on fast-forward. He didn't stay long enough for them to get a good glimpse of him, because as soon as the door opened all the way Kicker bolted.

Rodimus, Landmine, and Prowl stood outside of cargo hold door. Rodimus just opened the door when something bolted out through the door and down the hall. It was too fast for lock his optics on it.

"What the hell was that?" Prowl said cursing. The three Autobots looked into the cargo hold. To their horror, the yellow rock, that was Kicker's tomb, was shattered in chunks scattered on the floor.

"What happened?" Rodimus asked shocked. He looked down the hall where, whatever had bolted down the hall, went. "Kicker…?"

Rodimus motioned his two comrades to follow him as he ran down the hall.

It wasn't long before they saw what had come out of the cargo hold. A door blocked the way out of the ship and the thing was too short to reach the panel and plus he didn't know the clearance code.

Rodimus sucked in a breath at the sight of the creature. The scene was very familiar to him. It was a de ja vu of a year ago when they'd sabotaged the Terrorcon ship. Kicker stood motionless at the sight of the three Auotbots.

"It can't be him…he's dead." Prowl breathed.

"I've never seen a corpse do that." Landmine admitted.

Rodimus took a step forward and Kicker took two frightened steps back.

"Kicker…." Rodimus called. "Don't you remember us?"

Kicker looked at the three transformers cautiously. Rodimus could here his irregular breathing. He was scared, really scared. It was all too obvious he had no recollection of their meeting on the ship a year ago. Rodimus wondered if it was a side effect of being frozen in energon for so long and his brain was still waking up.

"No…" Kicker's hoarse voice whispered so low Rodimus almost didn't catch it.

"Kicker. Were friends! You have to remember." Landmine tried at waking the kid up. "The ship! The energon! The explosion! Well I suppose you wouldn't remember that bit."

"Metal devils…" Kicker growled loud enough for them to hear very well.

"What'd you call me?" Prowl barked.

Kicker's aura appeared and Rodimus took a step back. In the back of his mind Rodimus pondered which kicker was in control. The good one or the bad one?

Just as Rodimus was about to say something Kicker's aura spiked and hit the door with such a force that it was hurled clear off and landed on the ground of the port. A few Transformers, who were preparing to connect an escalator to the door for Rodimus and his crew, were heard yelling in shock and panic as the door fell upon them. It was unknown if the door had hit anyone. Rodimus hoped not.

Kicker jumped down out of the ship.

Rodimus's mind raced. A human would never survive that large a fall. As Rodimus reached the open doorway he was somewhat relieved and worried as he saw Kicker run off through the port. A few transformers stood their awe struck and uncertain of what to do.

"Get Optimus Prime down here!" Rodimus called to a young Autobot who was collecting himself.

"Yes sir!" He called and ran off to fulfill his order.

"What are we going to do sir?" Prowl asked.

"I don't know…" The transformer admitted.


	5. Asault on Autobot HQ

Kicker's mind raced. These metal monsters were everywhere. The faster he ran the more he saw. A few small creatures he seemed to recall in his memories were around, mingled in with the monsters. Kicker had actually attacked a few of the metal beings that he came across. One actually pulled a weapon on him long before he'd even had the thought of attacking. He'd taken care of him easily. One shot of energy was all it took. A few of the creatures, that were so familiar to him, had also forced him to attack. It only took a punch or kick to take them down.

Kicker had to rest after a while of running at that speed consistently. He new that he was being searched for long before he actually was spotted.

"There he is!" Cried one of the monsters and pulled out his weapon and fired at will. Kicker dodged the blast and set a ball of energy at the laser happy transformer than ran off.

Optimus had responded to a request for assistance from Rodimus. All he'd been told was that a yellow energon like creature had come from Rodimuse's ship and assaulted several autobots and a few humans. The assaulter had been spotted close to the Autobot's HQ and that where he and several of his men were stationed waiting for any sign of the attacker.

"What do you think the thing is Prime?" Jetfire asked.

"I have no clue, Jetfire, but we mustn't let anyone else be harmed." Optimus admitted. "Its bad enough several Transformers were assaulted, but a few humans as well."

"Yeah. I wonder if this had something to do with the terrorcons and the quints." Pondered the air commander. "I wouldn't put it past them to create a creature of energy."

"Me neither. Whatever it is we need to be prepared to incarcerate it as soon as possible." No sooner did Prime finish his sentence did they hear a few cries from a ways down from their position. "Over there!"

The Autobots headed down the line to where they saw a laser fight going on. All of the Autobots were firing at one spot, but there was so much dust gathered at that spot that whatever they were shooting at was clouded behind a think cloud of smoke.

"Cease fire!" Optimus cried to his soldiers.

Immediately the barraged of laser fire calmed down till there was nothing but silence. The smoke hung thick in the cybertronian air.

Yellow energy erupted from within the smoke screen and hit the ground near the Autobot forces, sending a few to the ground. Optimus readied his weapon till the creature showed itself, but what he saw wasn't at all what he expected. What was left of the smoke began to spin in a cyclone and more yellow energy sparked from within. As the smoke cleared away from the cyclone a ball of energy was in clear view. As was what was in the ball, seemed to be a small creature about the size of a human.

"What's that?" Jetfire asked, his finger resting on his trigger.

"I don't now. And I am not waiting to find out!" Called a rookie next to Jetfire. The young autobot began firing at the yellow ball, but it had no effect. The pellets of laser fire ricoched off the ball and into the gathered ground, hitting an Autobot in the upper arm.

"Cease fire!" Optimus ordered.

The rookie stopped just as a shield of energy appeared around him and lifted him up in the air.

The rookie punched and shot at the shield but in vein, as it held strong.

"Put me down you slag heap!" Cried the rookie desperately.

As he reached eye level with the small creature responsible he looked at it. Behind the helmet visor he saw two eyes.

"A human?" He breathed.

"Xanth!" Someone from below cried.

"It's a human Optimus!" Xanth replied.

"What?" Optimus asked. "Did he say it's a human?"

"That's what I heard." Jetfire replied.

"Put me down little traitor!" Xanth cursed.

"Metal devil…" The human replied in a monotone voice. The shield, around the human, disappeared and he held out is arm. It began to glow blue around the edges. "Die…"

Just as the Human was about to make contact with Xanth's armor strings of light came up from the ground and wrapped around the human.

The human looked horrified as the string of light pulled him into the ground from whence they came.

Optimus knew what that was. There was a chamber under the Autobot HQ that their god, Primus, took refuge.

"Follow me Autobots!" Optimus called as they ran into the HQ.

Kicker felt the strings drag him farther down into the dark and when they finals did stop he found himself in a brightly lit room. The source of the light was from a sphere of blue energy floating in the middle of the room.

"Let me go!" He cried. "I won't be taken again!"

Kicker struggled against the strings of blue light but with no effect.

"No." A deep voice replied. "You won't be taken again, I'll make sure it is so."

Kicker felt his body tense as more strings of light wrapped around him forming a cocoon like structure.

"I will free you." Kicker heard the voice tell him. Than the pain came. It didn't come in waves like before this was constant. He didn't scream, but he heard his heart pounding in his ears like a drum.

Optimus reached the chamber of Primus in time to see a cocoon like structure open up to see the human being lowered down onto the floor.

"Optimus Prime." Primus's voice called out. "Do not fire. He is innocent. The one guilty has been sheded from him."

"Innoccent?" Cried someone behind Optimus in outrage. "He's almost killed 10 guys!"

"Yet he has not." Primus replied. "You cannot blame someone who does not know what he does. Especially if he has no control."

"Kicker!" Optimus turned to see two four humans running down the hall towards them.

It was Dr. Jones, Rad, Carlos, and Misha. When they reached the chamber all four looked at the human under primus in shock. Rad, Carlos, and Dr. Jones stopped near Prime, but Misha ran all the way to Kicker.

"Kicker!" Misha cried as she ran to him. When she reached him she bound him with her arms and began to cry hard into his chest.

"Your alive!" She cried.

"Kicker…" Dr. Jones looked at his son he'd not seen for three years.

He felt his knees give way at the shock, but Carlos and Rad caught him in time.

"Careful Dr. J!" Carlos warned.

Optimus didn't know what to say. The empowered human had just, a few minuets ago, been their enemy and now Misha was smothering him like there was no tomorrow. What was their next move?

Misha felt her heart explode with joy when she'd seen him. He was alive! She'd been right! She didn't want to let go of him ever again. She'd absolutely die of heartache. She felt him tremble and thinking she was hugging too hard she let go.

"Kicker?" She asked. Misha reached up and pulled Kicker's helmet off. His haired grown a bit since she lost saw him, but that's not what caught her attention. He was crying. Large swells of tears poured down his cheeks.

"Misha." Kicker breathed and returned the embrace she'd given him a moment ago. "Your real."

"Yes." She cried as she breathed deep and began to cry again.

As their cry fest ended Kicker caught sight of someone else. His father stood next to Rad and Carlos. Many transformers surrounded them; each had a weapon at their sides. His dad starred at Kicker with tearful eyes.

"Dad…" Kicker breathed and took a step forward. A couple Autobots raised their weapons nervously at him. Kicker stayed motionless as his eyes met the barrels of countless lasers, all pointed at him.

"Stay back!" Called one.


End file.
